Redemption
by Aozoran
Summary: The path to freedom is often one that takes you through the heart of darkness. Megatron and Optimus Prime both face their own demons as they slowly come to terms over just what their shared past had made them into. MegatronXSkywarp Optimus PrimeXIronhide
1. Part 1: The First Fracture

**Author's Note: I thought I would take a little break from the shelter series to write this particular fic idea. I really wanted to explore more of Megatronus's past and also Optimus's, yet still include the very last part of the first season of Transformers: Prime. This first chapter was more about Megatron than Optimus, but next chapter will see a little more of what started Optimus on his own path through the darkness of Cybertron's corruption. I was thinking of having two pairings in this, I admit it now that I like OptimusXIronhide far too much for my own good, they just work. Megatron on the other hand works well with Skywarp, but I'm willing to put him wiht someone else. I'll just see where this takes me. **

**Megatron will be REDEEMED! Yup.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own Sabot XD LOOOOOOL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital Mining Station, C-14, Cybertronian Orbit [Pre-War]<strong>

_Pain was a living thing inside of him, defining everything that he was, everything he would ever be. Sparks of scorching heat radiated from every joint and muscle cable, overheating systems straining to cool themselves before circuitry failed from the physical stress his frame was under. He was nothing. He had not even been given a name, the nameless, faceless miner was only referred to by the supervisors by the tunnel he had been assigned to. D-16. _

_The heavy pick axe swung back down, the tip burying itself deep into the solid layers of stone, the second blow sending a long crack splintering to either side of the small hole that he had made. Even that much effort left him shuddering with the exertion, every movement drained more strength from his half broken frame. His cooling systems barely able to cope with the sweltering heat that invaded every inch of the maze of tunnels that sat beneath mining platform C-14. _

_There was a whisper of sound, a flicker of movement out of the corner of his optic, his head twisting as he paused for only a moment, seeing the dark shadow blend back into the unilluminated tunnel behind him. His gaze dropping to the small cube of low grade energon that sat half hidden to one side of the tunnel, his golden optics widening slightly in surprise at the sight of it. Turning away, he continued digging until the sounds of the level supervisor's ambling footsteps moved away from the entrance to his tunnel. _

_"Drink." _

_A cool servo suddenly brushed against D-16's forehead, long fingers carefully caressing against his cheekplate and something was being held to his lips. Cold liquid slipped between his lips and down his parched throat tubing, almost making him choke, but his hand immediately reached out and curled around the smaller one that continued to hold the cube steady as he downed the low grade. It soothed his overtaxed systems, giving him a few moments relief from the unrelenting heat. _

_"Better?" _

_"Yes." His voice was rough and dangerously husky when it slipped out from between his lips, his golden optics gazing down into the half shadowed face of the mech before him, shocked by what he found. Dark golden optics swept over the face of the engineer, wishing he could put a name to the dark mech who had offered him the first bit of kindness he had ever experienced. _

_"Good." Lips twisted upwards, laughter lighting crimson optics before the engineer vanished in a soft pop of displaced air, leaving D-16 alone once more. _

_Yet, part of the miner refused to ignore what had just happened, refused to ignore the fact that someone had seen him as more than nothing. And a whisper started in the back of his mind, a voice that nothing would ever silence again, telling him that this was not all that was out there for him. This was not all his destiny would ever give to him, there could be something better, something _more_._

* * *

><p><strong>The Spark Chamber of Unicron, Core of the Earth<strong>

The form was monstrous, a poisonous cloud of deep indigo, swirling and coalescing into a single enormous face, its eyes staring down at Optimus Prime with a thousand cruelties displayed in vivid detail for the Prime to see. And look he did into the void, into the blackness that had eaten away at all he had thought lay within Megatron, the clawing hands that had attempted to wrap itself around his own spark.

Yet, the light that throbbed and burned within the Prime's very spark would not yield to that hungry blackness. It surged and rippled like a living thing, stretching its wings and shrieking loudly to be free, to sear away the poison that was polluting this world. Every circuit the Prime possessed screamed in protest as he slowly began to fight against the blanketing weight of Unicron's evil, he would claw his way through the thick evil that whirled around him, tugging at his limbs, his spark, infiltrating the edges of his mind.

A shadow fell across him, the presence behind him like a seething wall of two twisting coils of darkness. Megatron howling in rage as he fought against the swarming will of the Chaos Bringer, his pedes sounding hard against the floor plating. The slide of metal against metal signalling that Megatron's blade had retracted into its forearm sheath.

"Megatron is commanded by no one!" The Decepticon Leader's words reverberated loudly in the massive spark chamber of Unicron, a defiant voice facing off against the evil that had slowly eaten away at him, slowly stolen what had once made him a visionary and had twisted him into a monster.

Optimus almost swore he could hear another voice, one whispering along the edges of his mind, one horrified and wracked with such a savage clawing guilt that he couldn't believe it was real.

_'I will not kill, not again! Never again! Brother... BROTHER!'_

Shock flickered for a moment in the Prime's blue optics, recognising the voice for what it was, that of Megatronus the mech who had once truly been like a brother to Orion Pax before silence had fallen between them. He heard Megatron fall, body being released from the Decepticon Leader's grip and cast into unconsciousness.

_"Stand up." _

The Prime's head twisted slightly, his vision swimming with the waves of dark energy that surged and washed over him in pounding waves keeping him on his knees, attempting to drive him to the floor as Megatron had been. The faint outline of someone stood before him, a silhouette that left his spark raw from the anguish the image evoked. Ironhide stood there, one massive servo stretched out towards him, an image dredged up from the depths of his spark.

_"Stand up, Orion Pax, nothing has the power to keep you there if you don't want it to. So __**stand up**__." _

And he reached out for that large servo, fingers moving right through the faint image, sending a sorrow-filled jolt of pain to his spark, but a determined drive to the rest of his body. His head lifted, azure optics meeting the sickly bright indigo of Unicron's, defiant to the core in face of such unadulterated evil.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you."

Optimus Prime stood in defiance of Unicron's might, the Matrix humming loudly in his audios, the sound growing steadily within his processors. It had heard him and it was determined to answer.

**"You cannot defeat me, Disciple of Primus. I have transcended physical being, by my will alone all upon this world shall fall into chaos." **

Twisting as he rose, his gaze fell upon a mech he had once called Brother, seeing the madness in those glowing optics, the shimmer of Unicron's energy uncoiling itself from within the mech's fuel lines and spreading across the surface of the Decepticon Leader's frame. Megatron was no longer within, the mech being forced back by Unicron's will, shoved back into the darkest recesses of the mech's warped mind. Optimus felt a surge of anger over what Unicron had done to Megatron, a wave of boiling over emotions that conflicted within him as he regarded the once familiar face and the blankness it now carried.

"Not while I still function, Unicron." The Prime could almost feel warm arms slip around him, buoying up his strength, supporting him as he stood before the Chaos Bringer. Defiant to his core and unwilling to submit to Unicron's words, Optimus Prime, last of the Primes would not fail in his task no matter what it demanded of him in return for such a victory. He was not alone, Ironhide's shadow remained with him, the warrior's strength added to his own to support himself, even through dizziness and dark energon poisoning had cut into his energy reserves. "The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour."

_**"NO!" **_

Unicron's bellow of rage tore through everything, filling the air with his all consuming rage and malevolence.

Megatron's arm vibrated, quivering ever so slightly as the fusion cannon was being lifted and levelled at Optimus Prime, something within the Decepticon was still fighting against Unicron's hold, valiantly trying to prevent the murder of the last Prime.

Matrix energy flared outwards from Optimus, a wave of pure blue-white that expanded out from his body, pushing back the dark tendrils that had coiled around him. From deep within him, the Matrix opened, spilling forth a dazzling burst of pure energy that sliced right into the core of Unicron.

Shockwaves of power almost knocked the Prime down, the force of the second blast sent Megatron stumbling back and to the floor. The force of it pounded again and again against him, yet strong arms coiled around his body, strong hands resting on his shoulders and holding him upright. For one fleeting moment, Optimus Prime could almost feel the heat of the warrior's body against his back, the strength in that massive frame that held his own. The scent of him filled every sense the Prime had, crisp, sharp and achingly family. His very spark lay beared to the world, feeding his own energy into the bright light that slashed through the darkness.

"Stay with me." He pleaded of the ghost that stood at his back, who had slipped free of the Matrix to support him for these few moments. "_Please_..."

_"I always have been right here beside you, stubborn Prime and I intend to remain too." _

Optimus's hold on reality slipped as power tore aware parts of him, carrying along with it a part of himself, as he crumpled, legs unable to hold up his weight. His body struck the floor hard, his processors ringing with the sound of Unicron's angry roars of hatred. And silence fell, as Optimus did, frame flopping limply onto the cold floor plating, everything fading to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital Mining Station, C-14, Cybertronian Orbit [Pre-War]<strong>

_Smoke and thick dust choked the air and clogged vents, the screams of the wounded filled the collapsed part of the tunnel. Small tremors ran through the length of several support posts that were barely able to take the strain of the new load that had come down onto them when half of the ceiling had caved in on top of the exhausted and overworked Beta work shift. _

_D-16 carefully lowered the broken body of one of his fellow miners to the ground, the unseeing grey optics staring off into the nothingness that existed beyond this life. Spattered fluids ran across his broad chassis, dust and grime now sticking to him as he began to move forwards towards the worst part of the damage. _

_"We need the medics down here..." He turned towards the supervisor that watched on with a blank disinterested expression. "And heavy lifters, there are still people under there." Taking a step forwards, D-16 was suddenly restrained with the barrel of a weapon levelled at the centre of his chassis, the mech's finger clearly twitching and ready to blow out the miner's spark if he so much as inhaled. _

_"Get back to work." The mech responded. "Immediately." _

_"They need medical assistance." He growled out, his body straining like a turbo fox ready to bite at the hand that tormented it. Denta were bared in a silent snarl, but he didn't move and didn't retreat, even though he was threatened with death. Death was something that occurred in these tunnels every orn, bodies being dragged out and dumped in the smelting pits that were kept lit night and day to recover the raw materials from broken frames. _

_"Silence!" The mech snapped, quieting all those around them. "I said get back to work, miner." _

_"No. There are survivors under there." _

_"They are not worth the productivity time to recover. Return to your assigned area immediately or you will be terminated." _

_"Sabot." The black Seeker appeared at the supervisor's elbow, crimson optics bright against his dark features. "I need the assistance of these miners to clear the debris to get the wounded and retrieve the bodies of the deactivated." Scanning the surroundings, Skywarp was taking note of the stress that was already beginning to buckle several of the supports closest to the cave in. "I need anti-grav generators and props to reinforce this entire section." _

_A fist connected with Skywarp's jaw, knocking the Seeker right back into D-16, the massive miner's arms the only thing that kept the engineer from hitting the dirt. Crimson optics widened slightly as they stared up at Sabot with confusion shadowing their depths. _

_"Do not challenge me, Engineer." The Autobot sneered, lips peeling back to reveal darkened denta and his expression revealed his disgust over having to deal with such mindless and disobedient creations. "Get back to your assigned duties or I'll have you transported to Z sector." _

_Skywarp froze for only a moment while he felt powerful, work roughened servos rest against his shoulders, holding him upright and supporting him silently for a moment. "I will not leave these people to suffer because you want to keep your profit margins." Growling low in his vocals, he was already moving towards the nearest of the wounded, calling out to the other miners and giving instructions, ignoring the weapon that had moved around to be trained on him. _

_There was a sudden roar of rage from D-16, the miner's spark screaming at him as he moved forwards and wrapped one servo around Sabot's throat, physically lifting the mech off the ground. His other hand closed around the muzzle of the weapon the mech held and crushed it between powerful fingers, rendering it useless as it clattered to the ground. "You will do as he asked." D-16 snarled, some part of him stalking the cage of his mind, boiling over with hatred towards these who would leave the dying to leak out like broken equipment abandoned to the harsh surface conditions. Golden optics burned white hot, staring into the face of the monster who had terrorised him for long enough. "Do you understand, Supervisor Sabot?" _

_A choked sound escaped the squirming Autobot, wide blue optics staring at the D-16 with true fear for the first time, aware of the power the massive miner possessed in his battered frame. Fingers were clawing at D-16's hand, desperate to get himself free but knew it was impossible. _

_"These miners did not die for you." And he dropped the Autobot, watching the body sag against the rock wall he had been pinned again and turned away as he joined the others who were already beginning to shift the heavy weight of stones and drag the wounded and dead from the rubble. "They are _not_ nothing. You are the only thing worthless around here." _

_The first sparks of hatred had been struck deep within D-16, sparks of something that would never go out. Hatred towards those who had reduced them to being nothing more than expendable fodder for the dangerous task of asteroid mining. As the fluids of his fellow miners coated his frame and filled his mouth and olfactory sensors with the sickly sweetness of it, he would never forget the satisfaction he felt sending fear into the spark of one who had treated him and his fellow miners like animals. _

_Never again would he buckle, never again would he hesitate in the face of such a situation again. D-16 swore to himself as he carried the dead from their rocky graves that their deaths would never be forgotten. He would never allow their faces to fade from his mind, their voices would echo inside of him, give him the strength to face their murderers. One glimpse at the buckled supports and he knew that the support braces were made from inferior materials that had been traded for what would have never given under the weight of the ceiling. Cost cutting. Profit. _

_He promised each of those dead that their deaths would rest on the heads of those responsible and they would answer for these crimes against those who had trusted in them to keep them safe. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Spark Chamber of Unicron, Core of the Earth<strong>

Pain sparked through Megatron's processors, his large servo lightly touching his helm as he rose from the ground and to his pedes, his gaze turning to be fixed on the slowly stirring body of the Prime no more than two dozen yards away. Smoke swirled lazily around Optimus Prime's frame, the acrid taste of ozone remaining on Megatron's glossa as he rose to his full height. Mind reeling from the chaos within it, he did not let that slow him down for an instant.

"Teamwork." It was a word on his glossa, a bittersweet tang on his lips, yet said with wry amusement.

Fingers curling, the deadly blade slipped free of its housing, the echoes of Unicron's last command rattling around within his processors, making thinking anything near impossible. Again and again the word screamed through his cracked and shattered thoughts. One step carried him towards the slowly recovering Prime, another and his fingers clenched more tightly, a part of him desperately trying to fight the control the Chaos Bringer still had on him.

Crimson-gold optics met confused azure blue as the Deception Leader came to stand over the fallen Prime, blade ready to plunge through the mech's chassis and right through his spark. It would be an end to the war, an end to the fighting.

Azure optics flickered back and forth, confusion darkening the colour to an clear sky blue, an innocence replacing the usually determined glint within them. "Where are we, Megatronus?"

Shock flared through the Decepticon as he stared down at Optimus Prime and saw... Orion Pax looking back at him with all the trust that had once been placed into his care, which he had eventually betrayed time and again. The sight of that honest, blind trust touched that tiny part of Megatron that the darkness had never quite been able to consume. The blade slowly slipped back and a hand reached out towards the dazed Prime. Optimus's fingers curled around Megatron's own and he was drawing the mech upwards and back onto his own pedes.

"Don't you remember, old friend?"

Suddenly there was a heavy thump against the large hatch they had come in through, the entire thing being smashed inwards, sending a cloud of smoke and debris rushing upwards into the air as the large form of Bulkhead appeared through the haze.

"Optimus, are you okay?" The massive mech lumbered forwards, his blue optics studying the pair before him with worry glinting in his gaze.

"Why did he call me that?" Orion Pax asked softly, his clear blue optics glancing towards Megatron in search of answers to the thousands of questions that were beginning to form.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were ready to battle, all three having moved forwards, ready for any treachery that Megatron decided to use against them.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee demanded sharply, her optics narrowing on the Decepticon Leader.

"Who are they?" A puzzled glitter of curiosity danced in blue optics as he attempted to study the faces that were looking on at him and Megatron with a mixture of concern and loathing.

There was no time to answer when a GroundBridge flared open to one side of them, leaving no more time for questions or for hesitation on Megatron's part. As much as Megatron wanted to end this all right then and there, that rebellious part of him refused to allow him to hurt Orion Pax, its own scream of rage drowning out Unicron's last order that still clung like a toxic tick onto his mind. "Our mortal enemies." A hand reached out and curled around one shoulder, squeezing in silent reassurance. "We are outnumbered. Go, I'll cover you."

Blasts of energy send the Autobots fleeing to find cover as Optimus Prime retreated into the open vortex. For a moment he hesitated, pausing on the brink of it and his head turned towards the warriors that were firing on Megatron. He heard a voice calling out to him in Cybertronian, pleading with him to not believe Megatron's words, yet the mech turned away, trusting in Megatronus and vanished into the swirling green passage.

Megatron moved back slowly, guarding Optimus's retreat and soon he too vanished into it with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow if people like this one a lot. XD<strong>


	2. Part 2: Fluids On His Hands

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long. I had to sort out how I would approach some of the aspects of this story. This story will remain half 'past' and half 'present'. I rather like how it works like that, allowing us to get a feeling of how Megatron slowly became as he did. I really hope everyone likes it. I feel Skywarp and Ironhide actually work rather well in this story, though I try to keep events in this as much to some of the canon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Megatron's pillow. XD **

**This chapter is based partially upon the events at the beginning of IDW's 'Megatron Origin'. I will be doing several Orion Pax events in the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Flagship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Low Earth Orbit**

_"Ironhide?" Fingertips lightly touched against one cheekplate, softly stroking the scarred face, his blue optics sweeping over the too still body. "...Please...?" It was a soft shaken whisper, his palm carefully cupping the strong jaw, tipping Ironhide's head back just enough for him to look into that handsome face. "Please... Love... I can't stand to be alone..." A broken sound escaped him. A tear streaked down one cheekplate to splash against the cooling metal. _

_Ironhide lay motionless, his massive black and red frame sprawled against the metal just outside of the Core that housed Primus. Large jagged slices ran across the powerful body, fluids streaking the floor and now Optimus Prime's hands. The first to stain them after he had been gifted with the Matrix. The lifeless grey optics stared off into space, unseeing and unaware of the fact that he had succeeded in protecting Orion Pax and allowing him to gain the Matrix of Leadership. _

_He couldn't accept it. His spark was shattering into a thousand fragments at the sight of his lover dead, the life having fled his frame as Optimus had been conversing with Primus. Around them lay sentinel droids and Trans-Organics, their bodies torn apart and some blasted into pieces, the sheer number testifying to Ironhide's determination and strength to protect the mech formerly known as Orion Pax. _

_"I did it." He whispered softly, tears coming faster, streaking down over his face and dripping onto his lover's, his arms struggled to lift the dead weight of the other half of his spark against his chassis. His tortured cries of anguish filled the silent void, Optimus rocking back and forth slowly, smoothing a hand against Ironhide's helm, unwilling to leave the one mech who had always remained at his side whenever he had need of him. "I did it, 'Hide. I did it for us... Can't you feel the Matrix? Can't you..." It should have been the proudest moment of his existence, but ended up being a reminder that everything came with a cost. _

_"IRONHIDE!" His anguished scream of the mech's name rang clearly for all of Cybertron to hear. _

The mech woke up with an abrupt start, jerking upwards and lifting a hand to lightly touch his fingertips to his cheekplates, shocked at the dampness he found there. Confusion shimmered through him, his optical ridges pressing together as he desperately tried to get his entire frame under control. Limbs trembled with the force of the corrupted memory file that had sneaked in and overwhelmed his usually silent and empty recharge cycle, Orion Pax sat up and his hand immediately stretched out towards one side of the berth, searching for the reassuring presence of... he froze.

Head twisting to regard the empty side of the berth, his mind couldn't quite comprehend the fact that it was empty, that the thermal blankets that were spread across it were undisturbed and cool to the touch. Gaze flickering around the place, he sat there for a moment, confusion still surging beneath his armour, filling him. The quarters were unfamiliar, nothing within them was even remotely recognisable to the Data Clerk.

Rolling slightly, his legs swept over the edge of the berth, his body swaying slightly when he made it up onto his pedes, his optical ridges pressing together. It was rare that Ironhide was not present during a recharge cycle unless he was off-world or had a long training session planned.

"Ironhide?" Staggering forwards, he bumped against the chair beside the berth, almost ending up flat on his facial plates as his gyros spun wildly, everything within him whirling out of control. Blue optics searching the dark confines of the quarters that he had clearly been given by Megatronus, he swallowed hard as memory files attempted to put themselves back together for him.

Legs buckling out from under him, he landed aft first into the chair, frame still feeling terribly drained as if most of his spark and life force had been sucked out of him. A heavy ache had settled deep within his spark, a weight that rested squarely within it, which he could not move by any force of will.

_"Easy."_ A brush of something warm ghosted against Orion Pax's cheekplate, stroking ever so softly across the expanse of it as if attempting to wipe away the damp tracks that still marred the smooth surface. _"Calm yourself, Orion."_

Azure optics lifted and he almost jolted from the chair he was in when his gaze met that of dark navy blue optics or at least the faint outline of them. Ironhide's silhouette hovered just before him on one knee, placing them at optic level with one another. "Ironhide." Relief filled the mech for one long sparkbeat seeing the familiar warm gaze of his lover, yet... His hand reached out and swept right through the image of his beloved, his spark screaming in fear. Soon both hands were attempting to gasp the shade that had come to him, yet they slipped right through the form of his protector and beloved.

One massive servo lifted, large fingers carefully closing over both of Orion's gently, stilling them with the faintest of pressures and drawing them to his lips softly. A flicker of something soft brushing against fingertips, the most haunting of loving touches. _"I promised I would be here."_

"But... you're..." His head shook violently just once, his spark in his throat as he gazed into those warm navy optics. "No... _No_."

Ironhide's body beneath his hands, the cold lifeless frame... so much fluid coating his palms and frame, streaking his face. The long joors he had remained in that dark grave, refusing to let go of Ironhide, refusing to belief that death had stolen away the one thing that mattered most to him. It had been Jazz that had found him, the mech shaken deep to his core at the death of one who had been so vital to their cause, one who had stood by them all from the start.

Orion Pax shook his head, denying it outright. It was _impossible_. The Matrix of Leadership? _Him_? He was no Prime.

_"Orion."_ His voice was tender and soft, his expression showing just how much he loved the mech before him. _"You need to remember." _

"Remember what? Remember losing you? No." Leaning forwards, he swallowed hard and wished he knew what was happening. "I can't bear the thought of ever having been parted from you. You are my other half, my _strength_. I am nothing without you, Ironhide."

_"My sweet Orion."_ Lips turned upwards into a loving smile, though his head tipped to the side, taking in everything else around them. _"You always knew how to touch my spark. However, time has not changed your hard-helmed stubbornness." _

"Me? Stubborn?" A bubble of laughter had somehow found its way into his throat, his entire world being brightened by Ironhide's words. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

A low growl of amusement escaped Ironhide, his fingers squeezing around Orion's for a long moment. _"We need to get you back to the Autobots." _

"The who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital Mining Station, C-14, Cybertronian Orbit [Pre-War]<strong>

_"You know..." Fingertips slowly caressed along D-16's jaw, lightly trailing across the newly welted marks. "I don't exactly know what to do with you." The corners of Skywarp's lips turned upwards while he gazed into the pair of golden optics that regarded him from the strikingly handsome face of the miner he had managed to corner long enough to treat. "Stubborn." Laughter escaped Skywarp, his aft resting against the edge of the hard berth that filled most of the small space the other mech called 'home'. _

_D-16 lips quirked slightly, a smile trying to escape him at the sound of that rich warm laughter that filled his spark and chased away the darkness that claimed him every time he shuttered his optics. This was the only cure for that dark rage that boiled up from somewhere deep within him, Skywarp's smile was the only peace he had. "I am not stubborn. I just did not see the point in you wasting time tending to my injuries." _

_Two palms suddenly thumped hard against the centre of the miner's chassis, knocking him back just a little as crimson optics narrowed sharply on him with a flicker of anger darkening the colour to a beautiful ruby black. "Don't you dare say something like that about yourself. Being with you, tending to you is never a waste of my time. You are not a waste. If I ever hear you talk about yourself like that I'll..." _

_Large hands curled around Skywarp's jaw, drawing the mech's head upwards slightly, enough that D-16 could devour that mouth, silencing any more words that would have escaped. The kiss was almost brutal in its intensity, but the Seeker surrendered to it, his own servos curling against the back of D-16's and just holding him there, not wanting to break the heated kiss. _

_Their foreheads touched lightly for a moment as D-16 drew back, his optics sweeping over the face of the engineer before him. "Skywarp." It was a silent prayer, a plea for something he couldn't quite describe. _

_"If you ever get arrogant, I'll fry your aft." Head twisting upwards, he kissed the miner again, both arms wrapping around broad shoulders and tugging him down onto the berth. Practically sprawling across the large frame because of the small size of the berth, he tucked his face against the curve of D-16's throat, both arms wrapping around the large frame and giving him the physical contact that had been denied the mech for so long. _

_The miner's head dropped back against the pillow when his limbs lift to curve over Skywarp's back and wings, one large work roughened servo stroked across one sensitive wing, index finger tracing the edge of it. A little shiver worked its way right up along the Seeker's back and he sighed and relaxed into D-16's large frame. _

_"Why do you do this?" _

_"Mmmh?" Skywarp's lips brushed a soft kiss against the sensitive cords of the miner's throat, denta lightly scrapping over where the hot pulse of fluids ran through his fuel lines. Dark crimson optics were half unshuttered, glancing up at him from where his face had lifted from the curve of his throat. _

_"Why do you continue to care for me? There is nothing to be gained from such an action. I can give you nothing in return for your... kindness." _

_"Have you ever thought that I look after you because I think you're worth it?" Resting one arm across the expanse of the mech's broad chassis, his chin came to rest against it, allowing their gazes to meet. "I see something in you that is not there in the others." _

_D-16 stiffened, his jaw clenching sharply as he thought about the darkness that was slowly crowding into his spark, the soft whispers of evil that ate away at his control, stole so much from him orn by orn. He didn't want Skywarp to see that darkness. The light that hovered deep within his spark shone through when Skywarp looked at him, the gentle part of him. One servo lifted, stroking the back of his fingers against the mech's cheekplate, the edge of his thumb smoothing over the line of the mech's lower lip._

_"As much as you wish to hide it, I know you're a good mech. The way you confronted Sabot... and then Chaos. D-16, there is a part of you that that shines out of the darkness of this place. There is a light within the blackness and I don't want to see it go out." _

_"I am not the mech you are describing." _

_"Liar." Skywarp settled himself like a blanket across D-16's frame, curling up there and resting his cheekplate back down against the broad chassis that rested just beneath him. A hand thumped lightly against D-16's chassis, the Seeker nuzzling his face into the warmth of it and sighed softly as fingers continued to stroke across his wings. "I don't know what is happening with you, D-16, but I know there will always be a spark of good in you, no matter how much darkness might seep in..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Flagship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Low Earth Orbit**

The reflector shattered beneath the powerful blow from Megatron's fist, his entire body vibrated with the force of so many emotions that scorched through him. Trembling ever so slightly, he glanced back up and saw himself in the shards of cracked metal, the face of the monster that he had become. A flicker of gold flashed through his crimson optics, his body jerked back sharply from his own reflection, his hand lifting to brush the tips of his claws across one temple and close to his optics. For a moment... for a single moment he had seen gold... the pure gold that had once been D-16.

A roar of rage escaped him as his hand slammed so hard into the mirror that he actually cracked the bulkhead just behind it, his shoulders shaking with the strain.

_"No matter what you do, Megatronus, I will not give up on you." _

A low harsh growl escaped him at the voice that whispered through his mind, his spark responding to the sound, craving the cool fingers of a familiar Seeker. Denta clenching, he wanted to tear the entire ship apart if it would stop the feeling of aching emptiness that resided deep within him. No matter what he did, he could never shake the sensation, it remained there, a gaping hole where Skywarp had once been. He had proven himself the monster.

"I should tear out your spark."

"Well... that is quite the greeting." The voice and presence filled Megatron's private quarters, the silent shift of pedes against deck plating the only physical give away of the Seeker's presence. "I didn't know we were back to the threats again, Megatronus."

A snarl escaped him, his crimson optics burning into the face of the black and crimson Seeker who stood right behind him, both servos clenching sharply in response to the threat this mech posed to Megatron's very sanity. Skywarp _knew_ him. This mech had been there at every major event that had forged Megatron into the mech he was. "You know well not to take such liberties, _Seeker_."

Crossing his arms over his chassis, Skywarp gave Megatron a slightly amused stare. "Was that meant to scare me?" Both optical ridges lifted in silent question, a smile tugging at his lips. "You know nothing you say will."

Megatron stalked forwards, one hand lifting to reach out to capture the Seeker by his throat, to teach the Decepticon fear. Yet, his clawed fingertips ended up trailing across one dark cheekplate, unable to ever damage this one mech. Skywarp was his weakness. "Do not challenge me, Skywarp. My patience with you is at its limit."

"Missed you too."

Growling, the Decepticon Leader jerking his hand back away from the handsome face, before retreating across the span of his quarters, his back being turned to Skywarp. An uncontrollable shiver ran its way right up along his spinal plating when a soft kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades. The moment he turned around to force the Seeker to step away, Skywarp had already teleported himself to a nearby chair, legs already resting against the desk.

"_Get_ _out_."

"No." One optical ridge lifted in silent challenge, daring Megatron to attempt to remove him, which they both knew was pointless since Skywarp could just get himself easily back in again.

"Do not challenge me."

"Stop growling."

And a pillow suddenly thumped so hard against Megatron's facial plates that the Decepticon Leader actually stepped back slightly.

A roar of fury escape the Decepticon, his fists clenching at the plain audacity the Seeker displayed. But as quickly as his anger stirred, it died as he reached down to retrieve the pillow, examining it for a long moment before gritting his denta and attempting to calm his temper. "I _will_ punish you this time." How was it that Skywarp could make everything almost amusing? He would have torn out the spark of anyone that challenged his authority so openly and dare to strike him in such a manner. Yet... Skywarp slipped right under his defences, coiling his mind up in knots.

"Punishment? The last time you attempted that, Megatronus, you ended up on your aft..."

"Skywarp."

"I felt your distress."

The words disarmed him as nothing else could. The concern in that voice slashing through the tight coils of darkness that were still consuming his spark. Even though Matrix energy continued to slowly purify his systems, starting at his extremities and slowly moving inwards. He was being consumed by the energy Optimus Prime had released from the Matrix. It had not dissipated, but instead it had infected both sources of Dark Energon, Unicron himself and Megatron.

"I am not distressed. Your concern is misplaced and unnecessary."

One glance towards the shattered reflector and several other broken objects had Skywarp sighing. "_Right_. Either you tell me what the slag is going on, on this crazy-afted planet and why the slag you have Optimus Prime on the Nemesis, thinking he's Orion Pax or I start talking to Soundwave."

The only response he earned was a growl from Megatron.

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital Mining Station, C-14, Cybertronian Orbit [Pre-War]<strong>

_The brilliant lighting of the main assembly area almost blinded D-16 as he stepped from the entrance to the deep catacombs of tunnels that made up mine C-14. Golden optics shuttered tightly against the glare, his body continuing to move forwards as other miners pressed in around him, shuffling forwards as their own senses were in turn blinded by the light. Something curled around one of his massive servos, cool fingers wrapping around his wrist, tugging lightly and managing to draw him out of the crush of large bodies and into the shelter of the buildings that ringed the assembly area._

_"Skywarp... what is happening?" Shuttering his optics for a moment, he finally opened them, the golden colour almost crimson in the stark white lights that pooled into the open space from the belly of the Senator's ship. _

_"The end." _

_And the next moment, Skywarp had gone, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. The black Seeker melting back into the shadows, becoming the shade that he was up amongst other members of the working teams that were assigned to this particular operation. Yet, D-16 could still feel the presence of his shadow, feeling the presence still attempting to tug at the bright spark that remained within the mech, keeping it alive. _

_"As you know, the Hub has been facing challenges and as always, we seek to streamline in every way that we can." The Senator's voice carried over the heads of the still half blinded miners, his clean armour and bright blue optics a sharp contrast to the damaged and work roughened appearance of the miners. His bright blue optics glimmered with disgust as he surveyed all those before him. "You can rest easy. The Senate thanks each and every one of you for your contribution. Your hard work here is at the end." _

_Anger scorched through D-16, his servos clenching as he remembered the bodies of the miners that had been left to die after the last mine collapse, the screams of the dead and dying still ringing in his audios. His fingers curled closed so tightly that tiny beads of fluid formed across his palms. How could this Autobot stand there and treat them civilly when they had been treated no better than slaves since the moment they had arrived on the mining station two vorns previously. So many had fallen. So many had been dumped into the smelting pits that still bubbled and filled the air with the acrid tang of molten metal from the other side of this sector of the mining station. _

_"That's right, for all of you, this will be your last cycle working on orbiting mine C-12." The Senator's words stirred a boiling rage in all of those present, the blackness that swarmed in the air fuelling the menace that burned in their sparks. "I know this has been like a home to many of you. The Senate will help you find new homes, and new assignments! The Senate takes care of its people." _

_Death was what awaited them at the hands of these mechs. The moment they stepped from these mines they were of no more use. Voices of protest filled the air, the tension beginning to grow, everyone becoming restless. The darkness was vibrating in silent glee and for the first time, D-16 could almost see it, the thick blanket of evil that permeated everything. It coiled like a snake around his spark, poisoning him, feeding the hatred that had been sparked within him. _

_"You all know its tru..." _

_"Get back." _

_A scream of agony tore through the air, white-blue plasma energy flared as an axe suddenly buried itself deeply into the processors and back of the lead dissident. His pain was tangible, as he was struck again and again by one of the Autobot guards. The body of the mech fell to lay at the Autobot's pedes, smoke hissing out from within the corpse as soft sounds filtered out from the dying being, fluids leaking out and staining the ground. _

_Shock filled the faces of all the miners around them, the tension reaching a breaking point. _

_"For your own protection. Can't you people see this?" The warrior said, his optics burning with aggravation. There was not a glimmer of remorse for the death he had just caused. "Now get back." _

No more.

_"Workers... Brothers! Now if you'll just stay calm. I'll take us through the terms of the facility redesignation. I think given the conditions you'll find the terms quite generous, hmm?" _

No more!

_"The Senate is making sure that you get exactly what you deser..." _

_And D-16's mining pick buried itself deep into the Senator's shoulder, the makeshift weapon finding its mark. _

_"Senator!" _

You will take no more from us.

_"Deploy the..." _

_D-16 charged the soldier nearest him with a battle cry escaping his lips, his body slamming hard into the warrior. The two of them went down in a tangle of limbs, the Autobot already reaching for a weapon, his voice being almost cut off as D-16 knocked the blaster out of the mech's servo. His weight forced the mech to the ground, his legs straddling the mech's chassis and pinning him down. Hands lifted and curled around his helm, thumbs reaching to pierce D-16's optics. _

_"No." He growled out, his hands lifting over his head, fingers curled together as his rage overwhelmed all of his senses. "NO!" _

_And his hands came down, smashing the mech's helm apart. Fluids sprayed hot and wet across D-16's face, coating his face and hands, dripping hotly down across his lips, filling his mouth and senses with its sweetness. His optics lifted, searching the crowd, and meeting a pair of shocked crimson optics. Skywarp had seen. The sight of the mech who had infiltrated his spark forced the clawing darkness away for one moment of clarity. _

_"BRACE!" One mech shouted. _

_"Murderers!" One of the miners roared, remembering all the lives that had been torn apart by the brutality of these power-hungry Autobots. "Take 'em apart!" And the two forces clashed in a wave of metal against metal, mining tools against skilled warriors. _

_His vision was blurred by the fluids that covered his face and suddenly Skywarp was there to ones side of him, the mech's servos gasping his own. _

_"We have to go." He whispered softly. Skywarp's optics sparking with pain at what had occurred, but he refused to leave behind D-16 to the fate that would await him if he was taken back to Cybertron. "Come..." _

_"What... what did I do...?" D-16's face showed his guilt and raw grief over the life he had just taken. "No... no..." Fingers curling around the servo that held his own, he swallowed hard, gaze resting on Skywarp's face. "Help him..." His head turned down towards the broken body that rested beneath him, at the shattered helm that had been cracked open like a hollow stone beneath a pick. "Please... Skywarp... help him... I didn't mean to..." _

_"There... there is nothing that can be done for him." Tugging harder, he attempted to draw the mech away from the shattered body. "We have to go... I have to get you out of here." _

_"Get them now! What are you waiting for? DO IT BEFORE THEY KILL US ALL!" _

_Skywarp's head lifted, entire body stilling as he saw the weapons that were being aimed at them. _

_"Ready, aim..." _

_"D-16!" Skywarp's body shimmered, the soft pop of displaced air filling the silence for just a moment. _

_"FIRE AT WILL!" _

_The Seeker slammed hard into the miner's body, flattening to him to the ground as plasma bolts sizzled through the air, one catching the Seeker right between the wings, send him rolling away. And it was the force of the mech's impact that prevented a bolt from incinerating the miner's helm, another caught him across the shoulder, but even as it seared him, D-16 fought to get to the Seeker who had shielded him with his own body. _

_The miners fell like broken toys around them, their screams tearing through the air and the entire place slowly began to fall silent as the miners were gunned down by the Autobot protection detail. _

_"That's enough." _

_Voices filtered down to D-16's dazed mind, his hand reaching out and lightly touching against Skywarp's limp one, fingers attempting to curl around the Seeker's, feeling the coolness of them and also the tiny squeeze that told him that the Seeker was still functioning. _

_"Consider them pacified!" _

_"What's next?" _

_His hearing faded in and out as he felt the ground vibrate beneath the pedes of warriors who were moving in to surround him. _

_"That one... is he dead?" _

_"Dunno." _

'No matter... where you go...'_ Skywarp's words filled D-16's communications systems, as the Engineer was being carefully rolled over and the Autobots were calling a medic over to tend to him, having thought he had gotten in the way of the fighting. _'I will find you again. I promise... I will find you again...'

'Your kindness... will not be forgotten.'_ He responded softly as darkness finally claimed the miner and Skywarp was torn away from him. _

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Megatron, I couldn't help but have Skywarp's crazy sense of humor turn up. LOL. I rather liked adding in the events of Megatron Origin. It works so well with some of the previous scenes that I came up with. Any suggestions what memory files you might like to have in the next chapter? <strong>_  
><em>


	3. Part 3: Death Weighs Heavily

**Author's Note: A little shorter than I would have liked, but life a student teacher is crazy at the moment! classes and preparing for them just takes to much time! However, I will keep trying to get out a chapter every few days! I think this still turned out really good. This chapter has quotes from Transformers Exodus, Megatron Origin and Episode 6 "Masters and Students" of Transformers Prime. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gladiatorial Arena, Kaon, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

_Battle flowed through every part of D-16, the energy, the pure heat of victory pulsing through him, feeding the darkness. His entire body positively thrummed with it. The roar of the crowd positively deafened him, yet it didn't matter. For once in his existence some part of him felt free, some part of him spread its ugly wings and attempted to tear free what remained of the miner from within the new gladiator. The bright spark of warmth fought against it, the voices screaming so loudly in D-16's audios it almost drowned out the crowd. _

_A scream of pain escaped the fallen Gladiator that D-16 had pinned in place under his transformed frame, his body hovering over the fallen mech as he took his shape. Fluids once more coated his fingers, the sweetness of it filling the air, seeping into every single part of him, permeating reality layer by layer. _

_Yet, he remained still, even though the crowd called for death, D-16 stood stock still. He had gained victory, there was no need for death. _

_"What's the newbie waiting for?" The voice filtered down to him from the packed stands. _

No. Please... anything but this. I cannot kill again.

_Inside D-16 was screaming at the injustice of what he had been forced into once more. _

Kill. Kill him. Feel his hot fluids coat your face._ The blackest whisper slipped into D-16's thoughts, slicing through every sound, parting the wall of horrors that were slowly beginning to drive the mech mad without the light that guided his path, without Skywarp. _

_"It's not finished." A mech stood behind D-16, the one who owned him here in the ring, the one that controlled him. An energon axe was thrown at the miner who caught it out of instinct. "So finish it." _

_D-16 lifted the axe over his head and gazed down into the face of the fallen gladiator whom lay before him, optics flickering dimly. Yet, he could not take that swing, he could not do as he had been ordered. _

_"Mercy... take... mercy..." The gladiator whispered, fluids dripping from between his lips with each movement of air through his vents. Optics flickered dully, the lift slowly beginning to seep out of him. "Take... mercy... I..." A soft rasping breath shuddered through the broken frame. "... don't want... to die..." _

_**"FINISH HIM!"**__ The overlord of the Arena bellowed. _

_The crowd chanting a phrase that D-16 would learn to hate. "'Til all are one!" _

_"Forgive me," Golden optics glittered with spark shattering emotions as he lifted the axe higher. "But neither do I." _

_The blade plunged down, slamming deep into the mech's chassis right through his spark. With one last gurgle of sound, the mech's frame slumped downwards, death claiming him completely. And with that dying sound, a part of D-16 was shattered too, killing something that had been clinging on for life within the mech. It was in that one moment that D-16 truly became Megatron... when a broken miner became a killer. _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Flagship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Low Earth Orbit**

_"Their names were Bumper and Fastback. Do you remember them?" The blue and gold Cybertronian Sentinel Prime regarded Megatron coldly, his vivid blue optics narrowing on Megatron's face, seeing right through the Decepticon's wall of arrogance. "You killed them both. To protect your organization, which you later started calling a revolution. But you were a killer from the beginning, Megatron. No matter what you call yourself now, you are still just a killer."_

_"What if I did kill them? What are two lives balanced against the misery of millions caused by your castes?"_

_"Do you still tell yourself that every time? Do you imagine that is what you will tell yourself, when at the last, Optimus Prime has you at the end of his sword?"_

"Do I need to throw something at you again?" Skywarp lifted one optical ridge as he watched the emotions flicker across Megatron's face, watching the play of memory files run through the Decepticon's mind.

Denta were bared at Skywarp for a moment, the Decepticon leader turning his head away as he remembered the stark truth that Sentinel Prime had once spoken to him. Those honest words had been the lasting gift from the Autobot whom had been at the core of Cybertron's corruption. The death of so many rested on his servos, so many deaths that clamoured for attention, so many faces that rose out of the darkness each recharge cycle.

"Why do you continue to do this?"

The words from Megatron surprised the Seeker who sat up more fully, his crimson optics lingering over every inch of the Decepticon Leader's form, seeing something that others would not. "You know why I'm here, Megatronus."

A slight shudder rippled through him, his fingers curling into fists, his jaw gritting together while he moved away to stand by the view port, gazing out at the dark world that spread out beneath the Nemesis. _Love_. It was the devotion of one mech to him that had kept him sane for as long as he had been in command of the Decepticons. It had been Skywarp that had pulled him back from the brink time and again, refusing to let him fall completely into that all consuming darkness. It both sickened him and touched that part of him that remained in the very back of his spark, the one glimpse of brightness. "I am death."

A datapad slammed into the back of the Decepticon Leader's helm so hard it made a nice loud clang before clattering to the floor. With a roar of rage, he twisted, moving so fast that he was a blur, ready to capture the one being in the universe that showed him such disrespect. Yet, he ended up flat on his chassis on the berth, snarling as the Seeker teleported himself out of Megatron's reach and sat perched on a nearby table, long legs swinging.

"You are _Megatronus_. I will not let you forget that. No matter what you do to me, I will not allow you to forget who you were and still could be." Crimson optics narrowed sharply on the Decepticon, the Seeker's arms crossing over his chassis, lips pressing together sharply. "I know he is not dead, I know with every part of my spark that he is still inside of you." Regret and a deep guilt flared in Skywarp's optics, while he regarded the massive mech before him. "I was not strong enough to prevent it from catching hold of you... but I refuse to let go of you completely."

"My destiny is set."

"Your destiny is ever changing as each of ours is. You know... free will stuff." A grin quirked up the corner of his lips, crimson optics however remaining serious. "Right now you have a chance at something, Megatronus."

"Do not think to command me, Seeker." Megatron had shifted, his frame resting on the edge of the berth. Yet, Skywarp's words continued to ring inside of him, never falling silent, not that his mind was ever silent.

"It's like arguing in circles with you." Skywarp rubbed a hand lightly across his facial plates, the weariness showing in that action, the deep worry that had settled into the mech's limbs and frame. "You have the power to change so much, Megatronus, you command so many. They hear you... hear your voice... Right now, Orion Pax will hear you too, Megatronus."

_"We will always be brothers. We are bound together. You cannot escape me, brother. I will hound you across the stars if I must, until every star in the galaxy has burned itself into a cinder. I will hunt you, and I will find you, and when I find you, I will, as I promised, see what the Core might have sequestered inside the body of the so-called Prime."_

_"Hunt me then, Brother, if your hunt means Cybertron will escape your madness. I will not let you have what the one I loved died to protect."_

"Orion Pax was a fool."

"And you were the greater fool." And Skywarp finally did approach Megatron, sitting down on the edge of the berth, one slender arm coiled around the large shoulders, his forehead resting lightly against the side of the Decepticon's throat. "Listen to your spark, Megatronus. _Please_... Save our people... You don't need the Matrix of Leadership to tell you what is right." One slender servo lifted to lightly press over Megatron's spark, caressing over the Decepticon emblem emblazoned there. "A good mech once told me, _'They are not nothing.'_ Look into the faces of those who serve you, Megatronus and tell me they don't matter to you. Tell me, my Love, that that part of you doesn't scream in agony at what you have made our people become."

And Megatron was left alone as Skywarp vanished as quickly as he had appeared, leaving an aching hole in Megatron's spark with his absence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall Of Records, Iacon, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

_A thousand voices whispered in the darkness, each of the display screens flickering with a variety of information, statistics, vid clips, data streams... _

_Orion Pax stood amongst it all, his vibrant blue optics regarding the wash of information with silent interest, especially the historical feeds. A shiver suddenly skittered up along his spinal plating as he felt the presence of someone down in the bottom of the information well he worked in. His hand running across the control panel, his fingers depressed the switch and slowly it began to lower. _

_A massive shadow stood against one wall, broad shoulders and powerful form putting most Cybertronian warriors to shame, dark navy optics regarded Orion with silent coolness from out of the blue tinged darkness. _

_His fingers curled around the edge of the railing, a shiver fluttering up along his spinal plating as he regarded the shadow and swallowed around the massive lump that had formed in the back of his vocals. There were only two reasons a mech like this would be anywhere near the Hall of Records, one he was there to arrest Orion Pax or two... he didn't even want to think about. _

_"You requested more information." Ironhide stepped forwards, his dark blue optics sweeping the length of the Data Clerk's form, his lips pressing together slightly as their gazes met and instantly the mech's optics dropped to the floor. "You sent a message on my private frequency, Orion Pax." _

_Fingers curled slightly, the smaller mech knew that someone had tracked the transmission he had sent to Ironhide, one of the most well known commanders of the Warrior Caste who answered directly to one of the High Council. Orion Pax had been searching for answers, desperate to finally make a conclusion over the state of Cybertron's caste system, to understand what had occurred beyond the walls that surrounded him. He had reached out to one mech he knew might have the answers in a data request, something he was not meant to do and now he had been caught. _

_"Why?" _

_Clenching his fists, he managed to lift his head, gaze meeting the dark blue of Ironhide's and surprise ran down along Orion Pax's back when he saw a flicker of approval glinting in those cold optics. If Ironhide told anyone about what he was doing, he could lose his job and possibly his life for daring to look more into files that he was not meant to view. However, he needed to know. His spark would remain restless without the knowledge that could finally answer his one question. "I want to know the truth." _

_"The truth is..." Ironhide stepped forwards out of the dark shadows and into the light of the central data terminal, his scarred face showing just what his allegiances had cost him over the orns. "Cybertron will fall unless something is done." His large servos spread before Orion Pax, his gaze narrowing on the smaller mech. "I am more often posted to quell riots than I am to protect Cybertron and its holdings. This world is rotting from its core out." _

_Orion Pax swallowed hard, his brilliant optics widening slightly as a large servo suddenly curled around his chin, a thumb stroking lightly across his cheekplate. Even he was dwarfed by the sheer size of the Warrior before him, yet he knew that this mech would not harm him. The touch to his facial plates was surprisingly tender in its movements. _

_"You had the courage to contact me, Orion Pax. Do you have the courage to change what you have seen in these records?" _

_"I am... I'm no one." _

_"Every great leader is born of nothing. It is the one who stands up against the darkness and says 'no more, I draw the line here' who are the true saviours." _

_"Why... haven't you...?" His head dipped slightly, his optics half shuttering as that large servo continued to ever so gently caress the side of his face, warming him to the spark. _

_"Because violence is never the answer to corruption. I am a warrior, Orion Pax, my instinct is to fight and that is not what Cybertron needs." Ironhide couldn't help but lean closer, his entire body curling in a little towards the blue opticked Cybertronian, who looked up at him with such clear knowing gaze. "I can offer you one thing in return for you continuing your work that you have already started."_

_"Yes?" Optics drifting closed as fingers tenderly stroked against one cheekplate, his entire body shivered slightly with pleasure as the heat of that massive frame soaked into his own. _

_"My loyalty." _

_And those two words floored Orion Pax, he knew exactly what it would take for a warrior like this to give such a thing so freely and it touched him right to his very spark. "I will. I will earn the loyalty you give me, I swear that to you, Ironhide." _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Flagship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Low Earth Orbit**

"Orion Pax." Skywarp stopped behind the Autobot, his optics taking in the surprising innocence that filled those deep blue optics that regarded him from where he stood by one of the vast windows that lined this lower deck where the command crew had their quarters. "I am surprised to see you up and around."

The mech twisted slightly, leaning against the window that overlooked the vast expanse of Earth's natural beauty. "Skywarp." He greeted softly, familiar with the one mech that Megatronus had always placed his trust in no matter the situation. "I did not know you were onboard."

"I wasn't until recently." He answered honestly, though he knew what he had to ask might just get him killed. "I came to ask a favour of you."

"A favour?" That actually seemed to startle the Data Clerk, his hands curling together before him as he tipped his head slightly and regarded Skywarp with a hint of confusion.

"Save him." It was a plea from Skywarp's very spark, his crimson optics showing the silent terror that had been hidden for so long within them. "Please." His hand reached out and curled around the other mech's wrist, his fingers squeezing tightly around it. "I don't know... I don't know what to do anymore." The words came out strangled, his entire body trembling with the force of his grief that he never allowed to show in his features when he confronted Megatronus.

"Who?" Orion's hand lightly touched against the back of Skywarp's trembling one, just holding it for one long moment. The plea that Skywarp spoke sparking something within the mech. Touching something that still resided somewhere deep within the fractured parts of Orion Pax's spark.

"Megatronus."

_"Optimus, why so glum?"_ _Ratchet's voice echoed through the complex and deep within Orion Pax's mind and spark_. _"This planet, all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."_

_"I do not disagree, Ratchet, it's just a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark." _

_"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance." The sharp tone softened, Ratchet's shoulders drooping. "I'm sorry, I know the two of you had quite a history."_

"He is..." Confusion flared across the mech's features, the mech's hand lifting to press against his helm in an attempt to ease the throbbing ache that was slowly starting to develop just behind his optics. "Megatronus is not..."

"Orion Pax." Skywarp's chin lifted slightly, before he met the mech's pure sky blue optics. "I am asking you to not give up on Megatronus. There is good still within him. I see it every time I look at him, I can feel it deep within my spark. I have tried to reach him so many times... yet even my love cannot truly reach through the darkness that had claimed his spark. Please..." The black Seeker actually dropped to his knees before the mech, his head bowed and his wings trembling with the sheer force of the emotions that scorched their way through him. "Save him... I... was not enough for him..." And that had always slashed deeply into his spark, knowing he had not been strong enough to keep the darkness from claiming all of Megatronus. "One more try... I swear upon my spark I will not let anything happen to you."

Orion Pax was shocked to see the usually proud Seeker on his knees like that. His hands reached out to touch the mech's shoulders lightly, squeezing them softly. Even though Ironhide had been encouraging him to seek out a way to escape the ship, telling him there was far more at stake then he knew before he had flickered back into transparency and his voice being silenced... Orion Pax had not been able to leave.

"Please. I can't... I can't see him succumb to the poisonous taint of Unicron's touch." Vorn after vorn he had watched Megatronus loose that bright spark within him, watch the black evil swarm and feast upon him. "I almost lost him to death... I can't..." A choked sound escaped the Seeker, his optics shuttering tightly. He could still remember the sudden loss of Megatron's presence from within his spark, it had almost killed him. The Decepticon Leader had been such a part of him for so long that being without him was like having his spark literally cut out of his frame.

"I promise I'll try and do what I can for him..." He just didn't know where to start...

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions what you would like to see? I'm sure someone will plot to get rid of Orion before he can do anything or Airachnid might attempt to knock off Skywarp. Who knows?<strong>


End file.
